Ezra Bridger-Dark Side
by PsychJediPirate
Summary: Have you ever thought what Ezra would be if he joined the dark side. Do you think he would go easy or fight? He might loose everything or gain it all back, who knows maybe. See Ezra on the Dark Side. (Bad summary and it gets better throughout the chapters so check it out first plz thanks)
1. The Time has Began

Kanan? - Ezra

Down here -Kanan

What happen? -Ezra

I don't know, must of collapse from to much pressure -Kanan

I'll go find something to help bring you up -Ezra

No. I'll figure a way up just stay there. -Kanan

Uh, Kanan. -Ezra

What wrong? -Kanan

We have visitors'! -Ezra

Ezra run and find a place to hide stay out of sight -Kanan

No. I'm not leaving you. -Ezra

Ezra just do what I say ok? I don't need you to get in trouble right now so do what I say got it? -Kanan

(grumbles under breath) fine but if you get in trouble it's not my fault -Ezra

(chuckles) You got it. Now go. -Kanan

Ducks behind a pillar and get ready for an open attacks -Ezra

Hears foot steps, try's to hide I the darkness of the pit -Kanan

Hears foot step stop and the inquisitor voice -Ezra

You can not hide from the darkness boy. You and I know you have darkness in you. Best if you join us. -Inquisitor

(steps out from behind pillar with lightsaber in hand) No way am I joining you. After what you did to people, to my **friends**, to my** Parents**. -Ezra

You should chose your words carefully boy. The dark side will kill all living Jedi or make them join us. Now, I'm giving you a choice. Join us or be dead? -Inquisitor

I gave you my answer -Ezra

Fine, more fun for me(smirks, grabs lightsaber and began to fight Ezra) -Inquisitor

(trembling out of the pit)No! You fight me! (Pull's out lightsaber)-Kanan

Ah, you do look fun to kill but I'm busy with boy now so you should take a nap! (Uses force to knock him out, grabbing the blue lightsaber from him) -Inquisitor

Kanan! No!(rocks begin to side by Ezra with the over power of the force) -Ezra

Face it boy, you know it's true you belong to the dark side with all this power. The more you use your anger your growing in the darkness. Everyone belongs in the darkness -Inquisitor

No... (starts to lose focus) Your wrong... (looking at Kanan lifeless body)-Ezra

Am I?(smirking a grin) -Inquisitor

Your wrong about everything. No one belongs in the darkness. Only the Empire...and you... (begins to faint) -Ezra

Your right boy about me and my master. But wrong about everything else. -Inquisitor

(Fall's t ground unconscious) -Ezra

You belong to the darkness just wait and see boy you will learn it. (stabs Kanan with lightsaber in the stomach, picks up Ezra and heads out leaving the lightsaber of Kanan in the depths of him.) - Inquisitor

_**Sorry if its chezy I know I forgot some stuff and sorry but hope you enjoy it :D**_


	2. Losing the Fight

(Ezra wakes up on a cold bed in a small room. The minute he remember what happen he knew were exactly were he was.) -Ezra

Ah, so your awake. Good the inquisitor would like to see you. If you don't mind follow me. -Kallus

(Angry look on his face) Now why would I go with you? Where are my friends? Tell me! -Ezra

Now boy, if you don't want to get in trouble I would suggest you come with me. -Kallus

(Ezra got mad and upset) No, not until you tell me where they are. -Ezra

(Gets a mad look on his face but brushes it off) Fine, your friends were able to escape from us but we did get a hit on them. -Kallus

(worried look on his face) But there alive right? -Ezra

Yes I believe so but don't get your hopes up. They will die next time(smirks) now come on, the inquisitor doesn't like waiting. -Kallus

(Ezra goes with him but in complete silence looking down, thinking) This is all my fault...If didn't try to steal from them they would all still be okay...even Kanan... -Ezra

You are right boy. Your the reason your friend with the lightsaber died and the others hurt. But don't worry, we could use that on you to force you -Kallus

(Sad and hatred look on his face)To force me on the dark side right? - Ezra

Yes. We're here (door opens to another room, pushes Ezra in)-Kallus

(staring into space(real space) Well my boy. That was some energy you had at the pillars. For a minute there I thought I had to go but then it broke down. Never had I seen some with so much power even from a Jedi but you couldn't handle the power for long. -Inquisitor

(Angry look on his face) Maybe if I was stronger I would have been able to kill you. -Ezra

We both know you wouldn't be able to. Your not a murder. Not yet. -Inquisitor

(confused) What do you mean by "not yet"? -Ezra

You are not the brightest person are you. I'm going to make you join us and sooner or latter you will give in and be with us. (smirks) -Inquisitor

There is no way I'm giving in. I may not be strong but I will keep on **fighting**! (scared to admit he was giving in)-Ezra

There will not be a time you will succeed in doing that my boy. Remember, your strong with the force but it will bring you down. -Inquisitor

(Angry and frightened) W...why didn't you kill me back in the pillars? -Ezra

I would of love to have killed you but after seeing he power you had I knew you were going to be a big help to us and even before that but my **master **would like you to be with us. -Inquisitor

And who is this **master** of yours? -Ezra

Don't worry boy. You will meet him soon(smirks)- Inquisitor

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it wasn't good.**_ _**If you want give me some option on what to do next and how to make it better. :D**_


	3. Ezra Gives In

(Ezra was put back in the room he woken up in before, he was mad with himself and also scared. He thought he really give in)-Ezra

(Agent Kallus walks in) So boy, tomorrow you will be going up agents some others. -Kallus

(confused) Wait, what? Others? -Ezra

You will be competing agents other kids your age. -Kallus

So you think just because I in your hands now you can tell me what to do. I wont do anything. -Ezra

Boy, you will do what I say and you better too. The kids your going agents are with us and they been trained. There stronger than you and wont mind to kill either. -Kallus

Wait, there the same as me? -Ezra

No they don't have the force with them. You might also beat them with the force. -Kallus

You know I could just let them win. Then the empire wont want me. -Ezra

We thought of that. Every time you do something like that your friend Kanan who surprisingly survive the wound with get hurt. -Kallus

(shocked) Kanan alive!? -Ezra

Yes but if you don't do as said he will die.-Kallus

(angry)...Fine. (After saying that Ezra was scared. He put his friends in danger and now one of them might die because of him. He almost did one time. But Ezra knew he had to do this so his friend would live.) But you got to promise me you wont doing anything to him and my friends. -Ezra

..Fine but I cant really garatted your other friends will get hurt or not. If they fight us we fight back. -Kallus

(sad and angry) They wont come back. Not after what happen so far. -Ezra

Don't count on that boy, they tried a few times when you were out. -Kallus

(happy) -They really did come back-(Ezra was mad at himself to let the little happiness take him in a situation like this.-Ezra

Tomorrow we begin. There will be some cloths for you in your room. Weapons will be given out at the training falsity. -Kallus

Yea whatever.-Ezra

Boy if I could I will love to kill you right now but I cant so don't make me break my assignment. -Kallus

Don't worry and sop calling me boy. The name Ezra.- Ezra

Fine. Ezra. Get rest you'll need it(leaves room).-Kallus

(Ezra is angry but he also very scared, he lays down to think of what happen since he first meet The Ghost crew. What it would be like if he never meet them. Would he still be here? Would he be alive? Ezra shakes that away and focus on tomorrow. Focus on Kanan, knows he alive or maybe a trick. The next thing Ezra relies he falling asleep so he does but he not alone in his mind. He has nightmares of him joining the dark side, his friends being killed by him.)-Ezra

Inquisitor sir. -Kallus

(looking into space)I know. The boy has agreed to do the training tomorrow. It's going as planned.(smirks) -Inquisitor

**_Thank you everyone for reading this, it means a lot to me. :) Sorry if it's not good._**

_**Is it true they will cancel Star Wars Rebels? I thought its suppose to last 6 season I thought?**_

_**And sorry if you don't like how I'm using the names at the end and going a bit fast, I'm just used to doing this. I just don't have much time really. Sorry.**_


	4. The Crew Find Out

**Hey everyone, just saying I'm changing how I write this because some people are getting confused or they don't like it. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Ezra woke up shaking and sweating from the nightmares of his friends, being killed and Kanan who might still be alive. Ezra sit's up seeing a pair of cloths next to him. He changes but doesn't like the look. Black suited and not much protection, he figured as much. They want to see the strength he has. But he's surprised its not the same kind of outfit like the stromtroopers. -Ezra<p>

Walks in "Ah, so your up. I thought we had to beat you up to wake you but I guess not." -Kallus

"Do you expect me to sleep in a place were I can get killed just by saying a word?"- Ezra

"No but you did get some sleep right? You'll need all the energy you have for today." -Kallus

"Yea but you need to tell me what I'm doing exactly today"-Ezra

"You will see soon but for now I suggest you get a little more rest." Agent Kallus smiles the leaves Ezra cell -Kallus

Ezra lay's back down on the cold bed, thinking what he was going to do in the next few hours. He soon drift into a light sleep but this time without the nightmares. Just his mind -Ezra

* * *

><p>"Hey Hera, it been to long. When do you think they come back?" -Sabine<p>

" I don't know, maybe the got caught up in something."

"If they did don't you think they would tell us on the communicator?"

"Your right" Hera had a worried look on her face -Hera

"Why don't we go down and check" -Sabine

"No, Kanan told us to stay here. Even if he was in trouble or something else happen he would contact us."-Hera

"He would also update us about staying down there a little longer. Admit it Hera you think something up too." -Sabine

"Fine we'll go check on them, go tell Zeb. But if we get yelled at it's not my fault." -Hera

Laughs "You got it!" -Sabine

The _Ghost_ starts to fly down where Ezra and Kanan went. They landed the Ghost and get off, Chopper stayed on to ensure if anything was happening by the ship. They start to look around after awhile looking Zeb falls down a pit. Hera and Sabine were all laughing while Zeb was yelling at them to stop. They help Zeb out of the pit but couldn't stop laughing, Zeb was angry but got over it.

"Maybe they fell down a pit too." -Sabine

"Maybe but that still wouldn't keep them from telling us." -Hera

"Maybe there no connection down here" -Zeb

Hera contact to Chopper and didn't have a problem communicating.

"I can hear Chopper just fine and he can hear me just fine too so that's not the problem" -Hera

"Could he have lose it? He could of fall in a pit and might of broken off."-Sabine

"Then Ezra could have told us." -Zeb

"Well yea but I meant they both could of lose it."

"Just keep looking around for a bit. If we cant find them any time soon then we need to worry a lot more."-Hera

"Gotcha"-Zeb & Sabine

They continue walking and looking around for a while

"Hey Hera, you never told us why were here in the first place" -Sabine

"Oh yea, where here for some supplies but it's hidden. So I guessed Ezra and Kanan were only one's to find it with the Force you know." -Hera

"Yea I can see why now"-Sabine

After looking around they start to get worried.

Hera speaks into her communicator"_Everyone meet up where we split, we need a plane to find them. I'm getting worried." -_Hera

"_Ok"- _Zeb & Sabine

They all meet back were they split and while walking back they noticed a room that wasn't there before.

"Well wont hurt to look right?" -Zeb

Hera takes the lead into the unnoticed room and is stop by what she see's.

"No...no, no, no.."-Hera

Hera rushed towards Kanan. Zeb ad Sabine saw and rushed in behind Hera. Hera started to cry when she held Kanan body in her hands. She put here head to his chest and was reviled when she felt a heart beat.

"Sabine can you go and help Chopper get ready for treatment?"-Hera

"Yea, meet you at the Ghost"-Sabine

"Zeb stay here and find Ezra!"-Hera

Sabine rushes back to the Ghost and get equipment ready for Kanan. Hera got Kanan up and carry him gentle to the Ghost. When they get there they go crazy to get Kanan fixed up. After he was hooked up to a supporter machine he was in the okay round.

Zeb came running back "I couldn't find Ezra anywhere!" -Zeb

"This isn't good. Kanan hurt, Ezra gone!" -Sabine

"I bet that stupid inquisitor did this!" -Zeb

"Right now is not the time to get angry, we need Kanan to get real medical attention and a plane to get Ezra back."-Hera

Zeb didn't like the part were he shouldn't bash the Inquisitor head in the palm of his hands. "Yea..."

They headed somewhere where they knew were good medical help was. While Kanan was getting patched up they thought where Ezra could be. They knew who had him but he knew it would be difficult to get him without Kanan help. They needed to wait for Kanan. he knew what to do. How to find Ezra.

"Hope he gets up soon, I don't like how he hurt and how Ezra missing."-Zeb

"Same but we cant just mope here like this, we need more credits so lets get a move on."-Hera

"Wait why do we need more credits?" -Sabine

"Do you think it'll be easy to get to the inquisitor with the supplies we have and with the ship he has. We wont last long so we nee to upgrade." -Hera

"Wait am I hearing Hera saying we need to upgrade the Ghost?" -Sabine

"I think so." -Zeb

Sabine feels Hera forehead "She doesn't have a fever., do you think it's a disease?"-Sabine

"Very funny, but I'm serious we need to last longer so we have to get everything upgraded on the Ghost to survive when we go to get Ezra." -Hera

"Your right, let's go" -Sabine

"You two must be sick or something."-Zeb

Laughter comes out of their mouths and they lifted off.

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for the support and sorry again if you don't like what's happening so far. Thanks again :D_**

**_Sorry for not posting sooner I was typing on my phone first then my computer and it frozen up but it's all right now got a new one so no trouble now. Thanks againe!_**


	5. Doomed

_**dHey everyone sorry for not posting for a while, couldn't really think of what to do next and also had to do a lot of school work. :P SO SORRY!**_

_**And I also only (might be) posting on Mondays, Wednesday, Friday or the weekend. Thanks again for the support! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars rebels :( (Do you think I would be a bit good thoe if I did? but with better meaning in it) nah**_

_**And I going to regular writing, after reading it it sounded weird :P sorry if you like what I did before tell me I'll still do it thanks!**_

* * *

><p>Ezra was waken up from his little nap when he felt someone near coming to him. He sat up still sleepy and still trying to open his eyes. Then Agent Kallus walks in.<p>

"Nice to see you again." He said with a smirk

"Not for me it isn't, I would of liked to be greeted by someone else than your ugly face" Ezra said with a disappointed look on his face.

Agent Kallus was angry but just went with it "I don't think your in the right position to make jokes boy."

"Ugh, I told you a million times to stop calling me boy, the name Ezra!"

"We will call you what we like but for now follow me." Agent Kallus said while walking out of Ezra cell

Ezra gets up and starts to follow Agent until he hears a voice to tell him to kill. He stops walking. His eyes open wide and he froze for a minute until he came back to focus.

_"What just happen?"_ When Ezra snapped out he was choking one of the stromtroopers that came in with Agent Kallus with the force. Agent Kallus heard the stormtrooper choking and check to see what was wrong. He rushed back into Ezra cell and saw the stormtrooper choking in the air. Agent Kallus pulled his blaster out and was about to shoot until the Inquisitor walked in and took the blaster from Agent Kallus hands.

"S-sir! Agent Kallus said in a surprised and a bit scared voice.

"Stay calm Agent. He just did a test for me that's all." The Inquisitor said smirking

"What do you mean sir?" with a confuse look on his face

"Don't worry about it. Just go. Tell the others training is canceled today."

"Y-yes sir!" Agent Kallus left with a salute while looking back at the stormtrooper strangling in the air

Ezra let go of the stormtrooper and fell to the ground trying to catch his breath, while the stormtrooper was lifeless on the ground.

"Well my boy, you seem to listen very well." The Inquisitor said with a smirk

"W-what...did you...just do to..me?" Ezra was still breathing in gasps and looking at the stormtrooper.

"I simply went into your mind, giving a command that you will obey no matter what."

"How?" He started to get up from the floor and leaning against the wall.

"You let your self free to the dark side. If you do that then I'll be able to control you." He knew it will be harder for the boy to let go of the little happiness he has but he knew if he heard that he will be a little bit closer to breaking him.

The Inquisitor was right. Ezra didn't like what he heard, how he let him self be free to the dark side once again. Ezra looked at the stormtrooper once again until he fell. Staring at his hands and shaking.

"Are you going to cry boy? Oh, I'm quiet sorry, I forgot you want to be called by your name." The Inquisitor said while kneeling down by Ezra.

Ezra was just sitting there looking at his hands. The Inquisitor put his hand out in front of Ezra offering to join the dark side again. Ezra looked away from his hands and looked at the one in front of him. He thought it was Kanan's hand, he was just about to take it when he saw it was the Inquisitor. He pulled his hand back.

"You still want to do it the hard way? Fine, tomorrow we will do training since your not able to continue today from what just happen. Your lucky my boy, I would of just make you do all the training today but you got others to fight." He stood up irritated how the boy was. He soon walked out of the cell leaving Ezra with pain in his left arm. He put a few cuts on his arm with his lightsaber and knew it would slow him down a bit but he will do whatever it takes to break him. The more pain the more suffering he has. "Get the trooper out of there and make sure to fix the boy arm" he said as he left.

"_It hurts."_ He said in his mind while clutching his left arm. _"Why did I let my self free? I was- I was still on the good side, right? How could he do that then?" _Ezra kept asking himself questions after question having no answer to any. Maybe the Inquisitor was right about him letting him self free but then his mind went to when he woke up from a nice dream. "_Maybe that's why. If was dreaming of somewhere, being safe any protective I would let my guarded down if it was like that. He got in my head when I woke up before I put up my barrier. Ugh damit. Why didn't I knew something was up when I had a good dream in a place I call a nightmare." _Ezra looked back down his hand and noticed his vision was blurring. He was crying. He wanted to get out of here. Now. Until it was to late for him. He knew Kanan was alive but not here. He could feel it. He wished he was on the Ghost with everyone, smiling, laughing. Just thinking of that got him crying more. Maybe not be able to ever see or feel that again. He thought back to the day were they needed to grab some supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>The day before(before they got Ezra)<strong>

"Kanan why are we down here?" Ezra said with a confuse look on his face.

"Hera said the supplies we need are down here and when we were all sleeping she did a scan to see if it was really here."

"But I don't see any, nothing but well nothing." Ezra said while crossing his arms

" I with you on that but she said some stuff was here. Me, Hera and Zeb all went to go and try to find it but no luck."

"Wait, when did you go?"

"When you and Sabine were still asleep. Sabine not nice looking when she grumpy from a sleep and I didn't want find out what you would look like since you stayed up all night." Chuckles

Ezra chuckles to "I can tell you it's not nice."

"Thanks for the heads up" Looking at Ezra with a smile

Ezra laughs "No problem, but I think you know why I stayed up stayed up all night."

"I do. You were scared to sleep because of the nightmares you have isn't it?"

"Well that's and also Zeb snoring." He lets out a little laugh "So were do you think the supplies are or do you think it was a set up?" He asked while they pop into a another weird room.

"I'm starting to think it's a set up but to make sure it isn't just look around to see if there was any evidence this is a set up." Kanan said pointing to another room

"Okay." He walked to the room Kanan was pointing to and seared around while Kanan was in the other room doing the same.

Kanan falls in a hidden pit and is startle when he noticed a dark figure in the force coming but just thought of it as a illusion from falling.

"Ezra! You there?!" Kanan was looking around to see if he can grab something to get up. He noticed a tick hanging out and tried to get hold of it until it came out of the wall of dirt.

"I should of knew that would happen" Confuse look on his face. Now that he thought of it he didn't since the pit he was in either. He got worried and screamed Ezra name again.

"Ezra!"

Ezra heard his name and went to see why. He went into the room Kanan where heard his name. When he entered it he felt something big and not good threw the force. But he put the to the side and called Kanan name.

"Kanan?"

"Down here"

"What happen?"

"Tell you latter. Help me up real quick"

"Did you find anything before you fell?" Putting a hand down to help.

"Nope" He grabbed Ezra hand and Ezra pulled him out. Thank god the pit wasn't deep or they don't know what they would of do.

"Well I'm going to go check another room. Try not to fall in another pit."

Laughs "Yea yea. Just hope we find out if its not a trap or is. This place is doing stuff to my head."

"Same, call if you need anything." Ezra said while walking out the room.

"Well I at least know it's not just me." Walking to another room.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Inquisitor (still before they got Ezra)<strong>

"Sir, we are here" One of the stormtroopers said

"I see. Grab some troopers. We are only here for they boy remember. Do not kill him if you see him."

"Sir yes sir" said the stormtrooper

They meet outside and begin to head were Ezra and Kana were.

"Split up. Remember don't shoot if you see him only shoot the Jedi."

"Sir yes sir!" All the stormtroopers split up.

"_There here. I can feel them." _The Inquisitor started walking to were he could feel the boy. For some reason only him. The time he gets closer and closer he starts to feel the Jedi.

"Sir we check and could not find them sir" A stormtrooper said in his communicator

"Head back to the ship. I'll be there soon" He said in his communicator

He headed down and felt the boy and the Jedi close.

He was close he heard the Jedi.

"Ugh, fell down another pit. Ezra!"

"Kanan?"

"Down here"

"What happen"

"Fell again and I'm going to need some help again this pit is deeper." (I know its not the same but it made more sense)

"Uh Kanan."

"What?"

"We got company!"

"What! Go find a place to hide."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"Ezra go now!"

"Fine but if you get in trouble its not my fault"

Chuckles a bit " Yea yea now go"

The Inquisitor smiled and walked out to see the boy. Ezra heard him and came out ready to fight.

They were about to fight when the Jedi came up. He always got in the way. Would be nice to get rid of him. After hearing what the Jedi said the fought and the Inquisitor lightsaber went through the Jedi stomach. Ezra was mad and the Inquisitor felt the danger and was telling the boy how he died so quick and is useless. Ezra was using the force and stoped.

"You are part of the dark side boy. Don't try to fight it" Walking toward the boy

"No..."

Ezra fainted and was soon being carried in the arms of the Inquisitor. Leaving the Jedi with his lightsaber.

The Inquisitor looked at the boy when he was in his arms and said "Your mine now" Laughing

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know what your all thinking its not good and you messed up a lot. Been busy and been writing this right after I woke up and I forgot what words I was going to use and what I was going to do so that's why. Sorry for not posting again. <strong>_

_**Tell me what you thought in the review's!**_

_**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy it(I really hope)**_


	6. Author Note (Sorry)

**Hey everyone! sorry for not posting anything lately. I been making this chapter really long and been drawing a picture for my other story and also homework ugh.**

**I don't like making authors note's but I needed to tell.**

**Also I want to thank the people who read my story and fav and followed it! It means a lot to me!**

DarkShadows1999

Kindness to Everyone and thing

Louisemcmullan

Lunarcruz

MariaPotterBlack

kingdomheartsfan2

Mythologirly

Sadielover1470

TheUlrimateAngela

cje24576

erzaSWrebels

neostorm845

summer490

Aria Shan

Redder45

Rocknroller418

princesstrixsparkles22

**Thank you all so much!**

**Question: Do you think I'm a girl or a boy?**


End file.
